


i don't wanna live my life in circles

by lilsoftgay



Series: writers month 2020 <3 [6]
Category: Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, short lil drabble, this is cheesy, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsoftgay/pseuds/lilsoftgay
Summary: ---writer's month - day 6 : ocean
Relationships: Gigi Rock/Davida O'Dell, gigi rock/davvy o'dell
Series: writers month 2020 <3 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861795
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	i don't wanna live my life in circles

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short, today was not a good writing day idk
> 
> title is from this town by kygo ft sasha sloan

Letting her hair fall out of the tight ponytail she’d had it in all day, Gigi stared at the sunset on the horizon of the ocean in front of her, leaning into the walnut railing of the place she now called home. A far cry from the New York loft she’d been living in before. 

She smiled as a pair of arms wrapped around her, each hand holding a warm mug of hot chocolate, and dark black curls spilled over her shoulder as Davvy rested her head in the crook of her neck. 

\---

2 months earlier: 

“Gigi, come on, you must want SOMEthing. Have an opinion of some kind.” 

The singer shrugged, staring silently at Davida’s mess all over the kitchen. Real estate listings, apartment checklist printouts, a map of school districts, three laptops  _ (hers, mine, and - who’s laptop did she steal?!) _ with different houses and apartments filling the screen, a projector  _ (where did she find a projector??)  _ displaying a Pinterest moodboard of Davvy’s ideal future home onto the brick wall of the loft. 

Walking over to a distorted, blurry photo projected onto the brick right next to the kitchen, Gigi stopped and turned to face Davvy, pointing at the photo she was stood next to. “I don’t want that. Whatever it is.” 

Davvy squinted, barely able to make it out herself, despite knowing she’d pinned it last night. She scrambled for her phone, looking at the photo on the iPhone screen instead of the projected image onto the wall and laughed, walking over to show her wife. “I think you’re safe. I wouldn’t want a sex swing in our living room either.” 

“A wh-” Gigi spluttered, sending coffee all over Davvy’s print outs. 

She smiled guiltily when her wife glared. “I really don’t care where we put down roots as long as we’re putting them down together. Find us a nice apartment or a small house, something with an ocean view if you can, or not, it’s not like I’m going to pay it any attention if you’re there.” 

Walking away to get dressed, she winked over her shoulder, “Although if you do get us a sex swing, I’m not complaining.” 

\---

8 months earlier: 

“I do.” 

“I do, too.” 

The ocean’s waves were the perfect background noise as they kissed for the first time as wives, instead of fiancées or girlfriends or strangers in a nightclub. 

\---

14 months earlier: 

Ava’s laugh roared and echoed throughout the loft, Gigi bracing her ears as Davvy joined in laughing as well. 

“What?” 

Ava patted her shoulder gently. “Every girl has a fantasy wedding, Gigi, you’re not seriously telling me that you have no idea whatsoever what you want from your  _ wedding _ .” 

“OH! Well when you put it  _ that _ way.” Gigi smirked, feeling almost guilty when Davida’s eyes lit up. Encouraged by Ava’s overly enthusiastic (slightly drunk) nodding, Gigi met Ava’s eyes, “Davvy. I want Davvy from my wedding. That’s all.” 

Davvy and Ava sank into the couch, grumbling and muttering in exasperation as they reached for their third bottle of wine between them. 

Gigi shrugged, pulling her jumper off as she made her way to her bed. “When the two of you are done planning this ridiculous over the top wedding, let me know. All I want is my beautiful soon to be wife, my family.” Throwing them a bone before they downed the bottle they were wrestling open and then opened a fourth bottle of wine, Gigi laughed “If you can get like a dog to carry the rings on the beach or whatever that would make my day.” 

\---

17 months earlier: 

Seattle was their first vacation together, away from the family. 

Seattle, on the beach in the cold, with the rain falling around them, is where Davvy proposed. 

Seattle was where Gigi knew that for the rest of her life nothing would matter as long as Davvy was right next to her. 

\---

33 months earlier

“What are we doing Gigi?” 

The singer scrunched her eyes closed tighter, trying to evaporate the world around her and ignore the question. 

“Gigi?”    
  
“I don’t know. Labels are... I don’t know. I just know I want  _ you _ and I want you to want  _ me _ . That’s all.” 

\---

52 months ago, they night they met: 

“So, what exactly is this going to be, your lesbian experience?” 

“Something like that, I guess.” 

  
  


52 months ago, they morning after the night they met: 

“Gigi?” 

“Yeah?” 

“How did you, uh, how did you find your lesbian experience?” 

Gigi rolled her eyes, unwilling to admit how last night had felt or the implications that had. She rolled over and kissed Davvy again instead. 

“Are you sure you want this?” 

Gigi nodded, her hand finding Davvy’s shoulder and starting to pull the sheets away from her. 

“Are we going to talk about what  _ this _ means?” 

Davvy sighed when Gigi kissed her again, stronger this time, instead of replying. 

  
Breaking their kiss too suddenly, Gigi held herself up, looking somewhere just behind Davvy’s cheek, not quite meeting her eyes. 

“I don’t wanna talk. I just... I just want you.” 

\---

Today: 

“What do you think?” 

Gigi turned in her arms, staying as still as she could until Davvy had set the mugs to safety on the railing, then pulled her in for a kiss. 

“Everything I’ve ever wanted.” 


End file.
